fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 203 - The Neverending Story
is the 203rd and |Gurando Fināre}} of Aikatsu! TV anime series and the 51st and final episode of its ||lit. "Fourth Year"}}. The episode aired on September 29, 2016. The final scene of the episode features the initiation (and first cameo appearance) of Erika, Minori, Anna and Hotaru to the Aikatsu legacy. Plot After the Starlight Queen Cup, Akari, who was the runner-up, was crowned as Sumire's successor and she finally fulfilled her dream of possessing the title of Starlight Queen. A few days later, Akari arrives at the Starlight Queen Palace for a surprise planned by her friends. Akari thinks it feels great to be Starlight Queen, but she added that she couldn't have won without support from all her friends. After the celebrations, Headmistress Orihime asked the six girls decided to commence a goodbye concert under the name of "AIKATSU☆STARS!" which would be broadcasting all across Japan. Akari was happy ho have Juri as her co-center. At the Star Rise Stadium, everyone prepares for the collaboration performance to start. In the back room, the girls chat among themselves until Orihime, Johnny, and Naoto appear to congratulate the girls. Orihime compliments them for taking on the challenge of planning the worldwide tour and managed to pull it off, but this is just the beginning. The real trial will begin after they take their first stage for the tour. They will truly be tested in that time and by on their own, but everyone has high hopes for them. With that, the girls go to change back stage. They change into their unit coords and appear to perform "Lovely Party Collection". Afterwards, they thank everyone from the stage and voice their excitement and thanks for their support. Akari thanks them, alongside the many fans. With that, the girls step into their plane and take off on their trip to Singapore, the first site for their Worldwide Tour. But before they step on the plane, all students from both Starlight and Dream Academy wish them goodbye and good luck on their world tour. In mid-flight, four girls from Shizuoka wish them good luck as Akari passes the baton to one of them, signaling the start of a new generation and The story of a new friend. Characters *Akari Ōzora *Sumire Hikami *Hinaki Shinjō *Juri Kurebayashi *Rin Kurosawa *Madoka Amahane *Orihime Mitsuishi *Johnny Bepp *Naoto Suzukawa *Erika Yamamura (cameo) *Minori Gokouchi (cameo) *Anna Kawasaka (cameo) *Hotaru Yamamura (cameo) *Nono Daichi *Lisa Shirakaba *Yayoi Hanawa *Kanna Hashimoto *Minami Hateruma *Nina Dōjima *Yū Hattori *Matsuri Hasegawa *Miyabi Fujiwara *Kokone Kurisu *Nagaoka *Hazuki Aranada *Monica Kikii *Tsubaki Saionji *Shinpei Biwa *Tiara Yumesaki *Ichigo Hoshimiya *Seira Otoshiro *Aoi Kiriya *Kī Saegusa *Ran Shibuki *Sora Kazesawa *Yoshito Shōchikuin *Mizuki Kanzaki *Mikuru Natsuki *Otome Arisugawa *Maria Himesato *Yurika Tōdō *Sakura Kitaōji *Kaede Ichinose *Hikari Minowa *Shion Kamiya *Honoka Tsukikage *Raichi Hoshimiya *Noel Otoshiro *Ichika Ichihara *Nino Nishijima *Sango Miura *Michelle Tachibana *Asami Himuro *Maya Yumekōji *Makoto Nijigahara *Kayoko *Rei Kamishiro *Encierro Atsuji *Muleta Atsurō *Sunny *Anna Tachibana *Marcel *Green Grass *Lucy Kisaragi *Asuka Amahane *Makina *Tsubasa Sena Quotes Trivia *This marks the final episode in which the first and second generation girls are the main characters. **This episode also features the largest number of cameos in one episode. *This is the first and so far, only episode without an opening song. *This marks the final episode of the series, as Luminas and Vanilla Chili Pepper formed AIKATSU☆STARS! for the last time on TV. **This also marks the final episode of Season 4, where AIKATSU☆STARS! begin their Worldwide Tour. **The Worldwide Tour's first destinations will be Singapore and Hong Kong. *The song START DASH SENSATION appears for the first time as an Ending Theme Song, marking the first time an opening song of the series was heard as an ED. **In this episode, a special edition of the song, performed by all six members of the AIKATSU☆STARS! group, is heard during the rolling credits. *Instead of a preview of the next episode being seen in most episodes of the season, the ending credits of this episode are seen in horizontal scrolling from the lower right (instead of the usual stills) throughout the final scene, signaling the end of the 4th season. **Before the last scene with the airplane, the Parade Coords of the main six girls are seen (in cards) for the last time. In this case, inside Orihime's office in Starlight for safe keeping until their return next year. *This is the third and final time for the entire Aikatsu! anime adaption that someone other than Ichigo has introduced the show at the beginning. In this case, the opening line was delivered by Akari, Sumire, Hinaki, Juri, Rin and Madoka (in their Parade Coords) who will later give their last words before the Stage Diary segment, marking the end of the series' broadcast run. **This reflects how Ichigo introduced the show in her Pink Stage Coord back in the first season. *The full version of the song Lovely Party Colletion appears for the first time as an insert. **That song was first used as a short version in the previous Season Finale. *This is the last episode to feature a Stage Diary at the end of the episode. *The end of the episode features a three-minute sneak peek of the new series coming in April 2017. *Before the Stage Diary segment, there are two captions; one of them says , marking the end of the series' four-year run; and the other says to promote the premiere of the new series, Aikatsu! All Star Selection, which is beginning to air next week. Category:Episodes Category:Aikatsu! Episodes Category:Finale Episodes Category:User:Reignannehatol Category:Crossovers